broken dreams, new Naruto
by dark-ranmaru
Summary: after catching his boyfriend with someone else, Naruto runs away and leaves everything behind. what would happen if the old naruto dies and a new one is born. what will Itachi do when he finds someone as cold and quiet as him?
1. prologue

**Disclaimer**: i don't own Naruto or any character in this story. 

**Pairings:** Naruto/Sasuke at first then Itachi/Naruto.

**Warning:** this is a yaoi story, which means boy/boy love. and its rated M for a reason,slash,AU,language, and sexual scenes later on.  
don't like it? i don't know what you doing here then.

**Summary:**after catching his boyfriend with someone else, Naruto decides to run away leave everything behind. what would happen if after running way the old Naruto died and a new colder Naruto is born. what will Itachi do when he finally meets someone as cold and quiet as him? keep reading and find out.

**Prologue**

_'i cant believe that bastard and that bitch'_ though a certain blond by the name of Naruto. jumping from tree to tree tears flowing form down his face, blocking his view, making it almost impossible to see where he was going._ 'how could they do this to me after all i done for them, and everything we been trough'_ yes Naruto was really pissed off. with a still fresh wound on his heart and painful memories on his mind Naruto left his village far behind.

**Flash Back**

just a few hours ago

Naruto was happy, and who wouldn't after getting back from a mission a hole day earlier and in time to celebrate his one year with his boyfriend. remembering he hadn't bought nothing yet, he when to the nearest jewelry store and with the money he got from his mission bought him a nice gold locket. after wrapping his gift on a small box, he jumped to the nearest roof top and headed home to his boyfriend_. 'i wonder if he missed me'_ he thought to himself while jumping form roof to roof _'i cant wait to see his face when he see i got home earlier, and even more when he sees what i got him' _he giggled a little looking down at the small box on his hand.

finally seeing his house he when a bit faster, clear excitement showing in his faces. going thought the back of his house since he wanted to surprise his lover. slowly open and closing the door, Naruto silently walked trough the kitchen and into the living room. he suddenly stopped, hearing someone upstairs.

"Sasuke" yelled someone clearly showing pain.

_'i wonder why Sakura is yelling Sasuke's name? i hope he's not hurt or something'_ thought Naruto a little worried, too oblivious to what the evidence and clues scatter around the living room showed. clues like the bra hanging for the side of the couch, and open box of condoms in the table. yes the very clues he missed while fearing what could had happen to Sasuke.

fearing the worst, he made his way to the stair and began going up till he herd Sakura yelling Sasuke's name but this time showing pleasure. clearly noticing what this could possible mean confusion hit the poor blond _'no,they couldn't be doing that'_ convincing himself that he head things he started walking forward again . he went up the stair and down the hall to his room stopping in front of the door, slowly opening the door dreading what he might find inside.

meanwhile inside the room Sakura and Sasuke where too busy jumping each other's bones that they didn't notice the door opening and a revealing a certain blond nor the small box falling to the floor form the hands of said blond.

. not knowing what to do after seeing his supposed 'boyfriend' and his supposed 'best friend' on his bed. Naruto closed the door startling Sasuke and Sakura, who quickly dismiss it getting back to what they where doing. Naruto made his way out of the house trying to hold back his tears but miserably failing.

**End of Flashback.**

after a while Naruto stopped near a pound_ 'maybe a little swim will help me calm down'_ he thought talking off his clothes all the way till all he had was him underwear. since its the only pair he has right now and not wanting to go commando after this he took off his boxers too and jumped into the water.

with memories too painful for him, he decided to get rid of the old Naruto and become someone different, someone strong who wont let other hurt him and use him anymore. "now that Naruto doesn't exist anymore, i wonder what i should be called?" he asked himself out loud. pondering the question for some time "i know, from now on i shall be known as Ranmaru"

with new goals and a new identity, Naruto, or as now known Ranmaru, got out of the water, dressed himself and with the sun high, shining brightly upon him, started walk to a brand new life.

**End of Prologue**

i know there is no Itachi in this chapter but i needed to set everything else before he makes his appearance. oh and please review. i don't care if its good or bad. this is one of my first fanfics so any help or suggestions would be really well helpful. well thanks for reading. if you think this suck just tell me so i'll stop,after all its not really worth my time if no one is going to read.


	2. the biginning and the kidnapped

well its finally time for the second chapter. sorry it took so long. 

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto or anycharacter in this fic. if i did, instead of writing fics about ItaNaru the hole anime would be ItaNaru. and trust me it would be anything less than rated M.

**Pairings:** ItaNaru, main. SasuNaru, onesided.

**Warning:** this is a yaoi story, which means boy/boy love. and its rated M for a reason,slash,AU,language, and sexual scenes later on. don't like it? i don't know what you doing here then.

**Summary: **after catching his boyfriend with someone else, Naruto decides to run away leave everything behind. what would happen if after running way the old Naruto died and a new colder Naruto is born. what will Itachi do when he finally meets someone as cold and quiet as him? keep reading and find out.

**chapter 1: The biginning and the kidnapped.**

_'hmm, maybe i should change my appearance now that i want to start a new life'_ thought naruto now named Ranmaru. _'yeah that would be the best thing to do now but i dont know any justus like that'_ he thought getting frustrated. "i'll thing about it later i should change my clothes first" he said looking down at his clothes torn from traveling.

"well if your looking for new clothes you wont find any better place than this" said a near by lady in from of a clothing story "we even have the best prices" she added.

"yeah well i dont have any money right now" said Ranmaru starting to walk away.

"dont sweat it kid, i just need to go run this little errand for me and i'll make you some clothes to your liking" she said making Ranmaru stop in his tracks.

"umm, i'm listening" he said turning around to hear more about this 'errand' of hers.

"well all you have to do is..."

**one hour later**

"man i cant believe how easy that was" he said as he enter the store back from his errand "all done lady" he said putting a strange package on her desk "now about those clothes.."

"yeah, yeah kid i'll keep my end of the bargain" she said moving from the back of the store to the front desk where Ranmaru was waiting "so what kind of clothes would you like?" she asked.

"well i was thinking of a black shirt, two red finger-less gloves, a pair of black shorts with red lines going on the sides and a red coat that goes to my knees with this spiral sing on the back" he said pointing to the spiral on his jacket "so can you do that" he asked a bit over joyed thinking of how cool he would look with his new clothes.

"sure kid just come pick them up in about two day" she said "now come here let me take your measurement" she said with a measuring tape on hand.

**moments later**

"god now what i'm supposed to do for two days" he said coming out of the store. "well first i have to go look for a place to stay this few days" he said staring to walk down the busy market street _'maybe i should ask some of this people if i cant work for them for a room'_ he thought _'nah, too much hassle, maybe i can do few jobs here and there for some money'_ he thought grinning and then turning around and heading to the rich housing part of town "this is going to be fun" he said.

**akatsuki's base**

"so it's been confirmed. kyuubi holder has run away form the village" said pain getting a nod from Itachi and a few other members "very well, Itachi i want you and kisame to go and give him a 'invitation' to join us" he said.

"very well" said Itachi disappearing from the room along with kisame.

**a week later**

"we're here" said Itachi stopping on a tree near some village

"so, he's hiding on this village" said his partner kisame.

"yes" said Itachi jumping down form the branch to the village follow by kisame.

**inside the village**

"going on missions for this rich guys was such a good idea" said naruto feeling his wallet full of cash. "now i can buy all the stuff i need" he said looking for a store that sell ninja items.

a few streets down he finally found the right store. going in he looked around at all the stuff they sold. scrolls and weapons to shoes and clothes.

"wow they sell everything here" he said going through all the stuff.

after a few hours, with a covered sword striped to his back and few bags containing new clothes and a few ninja tools Ranmaru left the store.

**Next day**

Naruto woke up early morning to go check look for new jobs. 'yes, now have enough money to finally leave this village' he thought while changing into his new clothes (N/A: they're the same as the ones he got from the cl

while walking down the street Ranmaru bumped into two guys. both wearing black coats with red clouds.

"sorry" said Ranmaru picking himself up.

"dont worry" said one of them.

"yeah, your just the guy where looking for, Naruto" said the one with blue skin.

before Ranmaru could said or do anything, he was hit on the back of his head knocking him out. the last thing he remembered was being lifted on into someone's shoulders.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXWXYXYXYXYXYXWXYXYXYXYWXYXYXYXYXYXAXYXYX

**A/N:** i know there isnt much action in this chapter but i needed to get this out so the plot can go as planned . also sorry that it isnt long, i'll try and make the next chapters longer.anyway please review, reviews inspire me to do much better on the next chapters. anyway if anyone has any sugestions they are welcome and encourage. well thanks to all those reading my story.


	3. forget the past, enjoy the present

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto or any character in this story. if i did it would be yaoi, rated M, and there would be no Sakura on it. 

**Pairings:** Naruto/sasuke at first then Itachi/Naruto.

**Warning:** this is a yaoi story, which means boy/boy love. and its rated M for a reason,slash,AU,language, and sexual scenes later on. don't like it? i don't know what you doing here then.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
**"demon talking"  
_'demon thinking'_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Forget the past, enjoy the present.**

_'ugh, what happened?'_ asked himself a waking blond. _'where am i'_ he said. He tried to stand up but he couldn't't thanks to some thing holding him down.

"i see you already woke up" said some one distracting him of his attempts to release himself. Turning around he noticed another blond sitting beside his bed. He was wearing the usual akatsuki's black coat with clouds. He's hair was also pulled into a high ponytail with some falling down his face covering his one of his eyes.

"who are you?" asked Ranmaru.

"i'm Deidara, un" he said a little too excited "it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun".

forgetting about his name for right now he continue questioning this Deidara guy/girl. " So what am i doing here?" he asked.

"well, that i cant said but leader-same will tell you everything when you go see him, UN" said Deidara.

"Fine, can i go see him now?" asked Ranmaru a little annoyed with all this mystery.

"If that's what you want, UN" said Deidara who who without an answer grabbed Ranmaru's hand and pull him out of bed and out the door.

after a while of dragging Ranmaru though the base's endless corridors they come upon a giant door. Letting go of Ranmaru Deidara walked to the door and knocked on it.

"leader-sama, Naruto is here to see you, UN" he said.

suddenly the door began to open.

"come on" said Deidara pulling Ranmaru along "leader-same is waiting inside, UN"

both of them came into what appeared a really big room, but couldn't't tell since the light was pretty dimmed at the time. All that Ranmaru could see was a desk in front of him and some figure covered in shadows in the other sided.

"welcome Naruto" said the man from within the shadows "i'm the leader of this organization" he said.

"so what i'm i doing here" asked Ranmaru hopping that now he could get all his answers form this man.

"well Naruto, i asked Itachi to bring you here so i could make a deal with you" said the leader. "now Deidara go outside while Naruto and i can talk"

Yes, leader-same" said Deidara who walked out the doors leaving Ranmaru alone with the leader.

"So what kind of deal would that be?" asked Ranmaru after Deidara left.

"well i want you to join us and in return you can stay here and train with all the other members" he said.

'interesting if i agree i would be able to get stronger training with them' he thought "and if i don't?" he asked.

"if you don't you'll just be killed" said the leader.

"well if that's the conditions fine i'll join your organization" said Ranmaru.

"excellent" said the leader "Itachi" he called.

suddenly Itachi was standing next to Ranmaru as he appear with a whirlwind of leaves. "you called leader-same?" he asked.

"yes, Itachi i want you to show Naruto to his room" answered the leader.

raising an eyebrow Itachi turn to Ranmaru "lets go" he told him and walked out the door with Ranmaru behind.

The walk was pretty quiet from both sides. For Itachi it was normal but for Ranmaru it was driving him insane. finally deciding to end it he asked "are we there yet?"

"are you going to answer me or what?" yelled Ranmaru.

"answer me dammit" yelled Ranmaru frustrated with Itachi.

"we're here" said Itachi.

"what" asked the now confuse blond.

"this is your room, stay here until someone comes to get you" said Itachi opening the door and walking away to his room which coincidently was across from Ranmaru's.

Ranmaru pissed with the way Itachi ignored him, walked up to his room and shut the door loudly. going over to the bed Ranmaru laid on it and closed his eyes.

Ranmaru's mind

"hey stupid fox where are you" Yelled Ranmaru.

**"stupid brat, when i get out of this stupid seal your the one i'm going to kill fist" yelled the fox behind the bars of the seal.**

"yeah, yeah whatever" said Ranmaru already used to the rants of the fox "i was here to make you a deal" he said getting the attention of the fox.

**"yeah, and what's the deal" said the fox.**

"well, i want you erase all my memories from before i got here" said Ranmaru.

**"and what's in it for me" said the fox already liking the deal.**

"if you erase my memories i'll let you out once in a while using a shadow close" said Ranmaru with a grin.

**"...fine. you better remember your end of the deal brat" said kyuubi "now just go to sleep and when you wake up you wont remember anything before you left that wretched village" said the smirking fox _'hehehe, it also will be easier to take control over this body'_ thought the giant fox already making plans for his escape.**

with that Ranmaru left his mind scape and when to sleep. while Ranmaru slept the fox was erasing his memories.

"Naruto" yelled someone close to his ear making him jump out of bed. looking around he saw Sasori who walked away from the bed after waking him up.

"what" said the confused blond.

"I came to wake you up, it's time for breakfast" said Sasori putting down the cloak Ranmaru is to wear "i'll wait for you outside while you change" he said walking away and closing the door behind.

a few minutes later Ranmaru come out wearing usual clothing but covered by the akatsuki's trade mark cloak. both just nodded to each other and walked down the hall with Sasori leading the way.

after a few minutes of silence both ended up on the cafeteria where most of the akatsuki members where already eating.

"Naruto" yelled Deidara from the other side of the cafeteria running toward Ranmaru and Sasori. "good morning Naruto" he said when he got where Ranmaru was.

Ranmaru was confused _'who is he talking to?'_ he asked him self the decided to voice his thoughts "who are you talking about?" he asked the other blond.

to said that everyone was confuse was an understatement, even Itachi stopped eating to look up to the two blond talking.

"what are you talking about Naruto" asked Deidara still confuse.

"well i mean you keep calling me Naruto for some reason, so i wanted to know who this Naruto person is" he said like it makes perfect sense. to bad he was the only one who that makes sense to.

"what!!" said Deidara "isn't your name Naruto?"

"no, my name is Ranmaru" still confuse about why Deidara kept calling him Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** he cliffhanger, i always wanted to do one of those. anyway sorry the story is short. i'm trying to make them longer but with school and all that stuff is hard to get anytime to work on the story. well thanks to all the readers. especially to itachisgurl93, KitsuneyJenfner, and Fox Loves Shinigami. anyway please keep reading, next chapter will deal with the new akatsuki pairs and some ItaNaru time.


End file.
